About Time
by czarlthegrape
Summary: Riza and Roy have a close encounter in car. In the Fuhrer's driveway. When they should be at a party.


**I don't own FMA. **

**This is just a little something I wrote for a small contest between friends. The only qualification was that it had to involve a car.**

**Enjoy.**

Riza Hawkeye also hated parties. She'd rather be at the shooting range, doing something a little more productive with her time than eating shrimp cocktail and drinking champagne.

But she picked The Colonel up at 8 o'clock sharp, just like she promised him she would. For some reason he didn't like to drive. She thought about this once and decided the reason was probably had something to do with his tendency to get angry easily and the fact that cars were packed with highly flammable liquids.

She parked her car in the Fuhrer's driveway. Most of the other high ranking officers would probably have hired drivers and cars for the night, but driving was something Riza preferred to do for herself.

Yet when she put the car into park and turned off the engine, The Colonel made no move to get out of the vehicle.

"Sir?" she didn't want to push him, but the Fuhrer would be expecting them inside.

"Lieutenant, do I look alright?"

Riza was shocked by The Colonel's sudden concern over his appearance. She never though he cared.

And if they were late getting into this party, they were both going to be in some trouble.

"You look fine, Sir," she told him.

"You didn't even look." He actually sounded upset with her.

She sighed, but not loud enough that he would hear her. She turned towards him. "You look-actually Sir, your collar is a little crooked."

The Colonel looked down at his shirt in concern. "What's wrong with it?"

Men. "Here sir, let me try to fix it." She leaned over to try to readjust his shirt, but it still looked wrong to her.

"Sorry sir, I think I may have made it worse."

"Here, let me try." The Colonel attempted to use the glass of his window as a mirror.

He turned back around to show his efforts off.

Riza tried not to laugh.

"Is it really that bad?" The Colonel asked, frowning.

Riza leaned towards him in another attempt. But she quickly discovered that, despite her years of military training, it was difficult to keep her balance with only one hand resting on the leather seat.

She slipped, landing on top of The Colonel.

"Sorry sir," she mumbled into his shoulder, picking herself up as delicately as she could.

"It's quite alright Lieutenant," he said.

The she noticed where his hands were.

Then she noticed that for some reason she didn't mind. Not one bit.

"How badly did you want to go to that party Lieutenant?"

She answered his question with a kiss.

A few minutes later it didn't matter than his shirt collar had once been crooked. Riza wasn't sure they could've found his shirt. Or her dress for that matter.

Not that it mattered. Time for her seemed to stop still, and she could have stayed in that car until Judgment Day. She didn't care how many other women he'd had (and from the talk at Headquarters, he'd had plenty) because for that moment in time, he was hers.

Not only that, but he sure knew what he was doing. She was hoping that no one inside the Fuhrer's mansion could hear them; she was finding it hard to keep quiet. Wherever he touched her she felt as if her skin was on fire, burning with a heat that was painful and yet so sweet and beautiful that she couldn't pull away. His hands were all over her, in her hair, running up and down her legs; she couldn't have gotten away if she wanted to, and she certainly didn't want to.

The confined space didn't seem to be giving them any trouble. In fact, it forced them to be creative.

Until Riza accidently leaned on the horn.

"Someone must have heard that."

"Yeah. Now what?"

"You haven't seen my shirt anywhere, have you?"

Suddenly there was a tap on the steam covered window that made them both jump. Riza looked at Roy with a worried expression. There was nothing she could think of that would get them out of this situation with dignity still intact. So she rolled down the window.

"Lieutenant, there you are," Havoc stood at the window, tone neutral as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "We've been looking for you everywhere; your car is blocking the other cars in."

"Right. Alright. I'll move it immediately," Riza said slowly.

As Havoc walked away she could have sworn she heard him say the words "About damned time."


End file.
